Aliens: No Survivors
by nico4201
Summary: This combines AVP the video game, aliens colonial marines, alien isolation and aliens
Aliens: No Survivors.

By: Marcus Fusco

"Sir we're in orbit of the facility now," said the Wayland-Yutani pilot.

"Okay you are cleared to proceed," said a deck officer.

The place the shuttle was headed was the secret test lab facility, which also had a consulate ship docked at the outer hold, this officially was an atmospheric facility in deep space that was in charge of the planets BG-386, LV-426 and A6-454 which were all home to Xenomorphs and some other wild life. But the planet that the shuttle had just left was BG-386 which was also home to the Yautja also known as the Predator. BG-386 was one of the two home worlds to the Yautja but it is also overrun by Xenomorphs. But recently Humans started to inhabit the planet for research, but at the moment no-one but the Xenomorphs and some of the natural wildlife were there because the humans had to leave after many deaths when both the Yautja and the Xenomorphs killed all of the colonists along with many Wayland scientists and colonial marines. Once the drop ship shuttle, Sulfurous landed in the docking bay a naval squad opened the landing ramp to unload Specimen 6, a Xenomorph captured on BG-386 after it escaped from the lab and made a big mistake while unloading it.

After about two earth days the USCM or United States colonial marine core received a distress signal from a Wayland-Yutani atmospheric orbiter called Seventh Sanctum. Since the USCM was already occupied with other priorities they called up the Canso. The Canso was sent on a rescue mission to LV-426 where they picked up the just promoted Sargent Winter and what was left of his men including Corporal Hix from the Sulaco. The other marines were led by PFC Mike Hudson whose brother died recently under Hix's command and there new lieutenant.

"Sir we've just received new orders from space command, it seems that they've lost contact with one of their atmospheric orbiters," said the pilot.

"Is it a bug hunt," said the lieutenant?

"From what Gateway says it might just be a downed transmitter but they just want us to make sure since we're the closest."

"It's a bug hunt… another bug hunt," muttered Hix.

"Relax Hix we'll be home soon," said Winters.

"Better be true because me and the boys are getting sick of all this space hopping, go there go here, and we never get to fight," said a marine from Hudson's squad.

"Shut up, whatever it is… its better than home," Said Lance his voice getting more quiet as he spoke.

"Okay, just set the new course and give me a read out of all the possible landing sites that are open," said Hudson.

When Hudson got the read out he looked back at me and the rest of the men and said, "This is a simple assignment, and I know that it's been a time since the last break but we are going to be landing on the top level far side hanger and don't be alarmed if no one is there because that level is barely used. But do keep frosty and alert because if this is not a downed transmitter and we have another one of those pirate squads there…"

"Sir," interrupted a marine, "Could there be Xeno's on that thing?"

"I wouldn't worry about that private because last I checked they couldn't fly in space."

I soon had a small grin on my face along with some of the others but we soon stopped to listen to the rest of what Hudson was going to say, "Okay this is simple, even though I am not in charge you will follow my orders, we will split off by squad into groups of two and help these colonists, then we will leave and be back to gateway but until then lets treat this like any other assignment and keep it clean, and if we do meet hostiles I want short controlled bursts from the pulse rifles and then let the smart guns, flame units and shot guns through to deal with the rest… and finally just remember that if you're picking something up on the motion tracker twenty bucks says it's just a colonist."

When we got in range of the orbiter I think that everyone noticed the consulate ship that was docked on the bottom level as we suited up and grabbed our weapons of choice. I grabbed an M24A/2 pulse rifle and put my 1911 380 in my holster and watched what some of the others had picked. Hudson grabbed a ZX-76 shot gun, Winters grabbed his pulse rifle, the lieutenant grabbed a flame thrower, Hix grabbed the new G36-b2, it was a new gun that shot 7.62 which was odd because all the new guns either shot 12 gauge or 10mm, one of the guys from Winters squad loaded a smart gun as one of the others loaded a 10mm pulse rifle. Most of the others picked the pulse rifle, except for the corporal who had a flame thrower and the private who was getting his smart gun ready. All together there were 14 of us because we lost three men picking up Winters squad and Hix, but I was ready like always pondering what would happen next, did I pick the right gun and the never ending thought of who I really was and what my name is because I do not know and that's why I have to go by Lance, because I'm a lance corporal.

"Okay we are almost in the hanger, you know your places now get ready to shuffle out the door," said the lieutenant, "and I want constant radio communication, we will not be going dark this time."

When the ship landed the door went down fast and everyone piled out and got into their designated groups of two and began to breach the inner door.

"What happened to the lights," asked the private?

"Like the man said the transmitters down so they might of shut off most of the building to conserve power," said Hix.

I could already tell that I was going to like Hix but I did not like the sarge he was just not in my mind the right guy to run the show, but I did respect him for what he's done and if he was a friend to Hix then he could at least be an asset to me. A few minutes later we had cleared the first level of three and had found no-one, it had occurred to me that they could be on the consulate ship since it was bigger than the orbiter. When we got to the next level I found something that seemed out of place with my longtime friend Mike, private first class Hudson.

"Sir it looks like this is some sort of testing site, or lab on the second level."

"What did you say corporal, acknowledge?"

"Sir it looks like some sort of advanced lab of some sort but if this is an atmospheric obiter then why is this here it just doesn't make since."

"Okay corporal, just move on we are ready to move to the bottom level. Meet us at the stair well," said the lieutenant over the comlink.

When me and Hudson got there they had already sent the first two groups down the stairs with no issues.

"What took so long Lance, we're already breaching the door," said the lieutenant.

I already hated him, fresh out of officer school with only two combat drops under his belt, one of which I had to deal with him.

"We'll go in to hanger with you and Hix's group but don't fire unless you have a confirmed contact… something weird is going on here," the lieutenant said to me and Hudson with his comlink still turned on just like a rookie, but of course I've seen rookies do better than him.

It was just about a week ago when a rookie went MIA after taking down a whole Wayland scheme on BG-386, a planet that was nearby and to close for comfort as far as I was concerned… I wish they would just blow the BLEEPING thing up. As mine and the lieutenants groups made it to the main hanger on the bottom level we were met by Hix with bad news.

"Xenos all right it looks like a slaughter house in here," said Hix as he directed our view to the bodies, blood trails and acid holes.

"Well if there's Xenos here then why haven't we seen any yet," yelled the lieutenant, he was not good at it, he should of sticked to paper work but I guess me and everyone else is stuck with him… until I decide otherwise.

So after leaving the hanger and searching for survivors we met up with another group that was led by one of Winters guys, I still haven't learned his name.

"All the others proceeded to the consulate ship, all we found was blood and empty rooms on level three… and a body. We checked it and he was a USS naval major."

"Copy that we're on the way," I said into the comlink.

When the marines made it to the consulate ship they moved in cover by cover formation in two big groups.

"Stay on my mark and watch your fire," said one of the marines.

"Okay sir," said the private.

After splitting up group 1 found a cocooned Dr. Groves who said, "It's inside me! Kill me now hurry!"

The marines waited not knowing what to do until 'it' happened. "Convulsing!" "Give me the incinerator now!" when the chestbuster broke through his rib cage it took a second for him to die, but he was dead by the time that they set him ablaze.

"What the BLEEP was that!"

"It's called a little baby Xeno, now get used to it."

"Let's get back to the orbiter NOW!"

So then they quickly ran for the elevator and got off on the main level where they found that group 2 wasn't there.

"Group 2 report back to the orbiter the ship is infested with Xenos, over," said a marine over the comlink.

"Roger we're on the way," said a marine for group 2.

So as they started to walk to the stair well they met there greeting party.

"Get back," yelled a marine as he used his flame thrower to set the hall way on fire.

So then all but three of the other marines ran up a different stair well to level 1 but found that the door was welded shut.

"BLEEP it!" "Actual we can't get to you through the door get us a read out, copy."

"Roger that just give me a second," I said.

So as they opened fire on the few incoming Xenos they heard the screams from down below as the three other marines were killed while group 1 had to deal with their own batch of Xenos.

"Okay, there's an air vent to your right it should lead you straight to group 1 but don't let any of those BLEEPS in there with you," said the sarge.

"Okay private get in we'll try to hold them off."

By the time that the private had gotten to the other side all he seen were the bodies of group 1 being torn apart just as the rest of group 2 finally got overrun. But just as the private jumped out of the air vent and started shooting with his pulse rifle the access door leading to the orbiter opened and Hix ran over.

"Come on we need to seal the door, now move!"

after a quick fire fight the door was sealed and welded shut.

"Okay what's the plan sarge," asked Hix.

"Let's just nerve gas them as shoot the rest," I proposed.

"That's not a bad idea but we also need to dislodge the consulate ship… we also need the motion trackers on the drop ship," said the sarge. "Bishop, get the motion trackers stat."

"Roger," responded Bishop.

When Bishop arrived they hardwired one of the two motion trackers to the main frame and quickly got a read out of how many Xenomorphs were on the ship.

"It looks like there are only 34 left," said the lieutenant.

"It also looks like the queen is already dead… must not deal well in space," said the sarge. "Okay we could nerve gas the place or we could use the rest of the napalm to make a quick route to the bridge and dislodge the ship…"

just as he said that they noticed that the pressure door was starting to budge.

"They got in," said Hix in an amazed tone.

"Okay battle positions they won't get us without a fight," said Hudson.

When they finally got in everyone quickly opened fire. The rest of the sarge's men were the first to go and then one that was on the ceiling pounced and ripped Hudson apart.

"Hudson," yelled Hix.

By the time that we got behind the next door and welded it shut we were down to only me, Bishop, sarge, Hix, the private and the lieutenant.

"Okay it looks like there are only 13 left… but there's no way we can keep this up were already low on ammo," said the lieutenant with fear in his voice.

"I can go around and detach the ship if you trap the rest inside," said Bishop.

"What about the files," said Hix?

"I already made a copy, it's on the drop ship."

"Okay you sarge and the private will get to the bridge and we will take the rest on," said the lieutenant.

"Why do I have to go," said the private very angry.

"Because he's your commanding officer, now go," I said fed up with the private.

Later after finally deciding on a plan they split up and hatched their plan. Bishop and the others got to the bridge with little resistance while me, Hix and the lieutenant distracted them.

"Only got ten rounds left," I yelled.

When I ran out a grabbed one of my four combat knives at went to hand to hand combat while Hix was on his last 40 rounds. The lieutenant had left his pulse rifle and started using the ZX-76 shotgun, a very good close combat weapon with two barrels, and 16 round capacity, loaded with slugs chambered in 12 gauge.

While running for the bridge Bishop, the private and sergeant Winters were looking back and shooting with their pulse rifles but when the private turned to run for the door to the bridge he was tackled by a Xeno while Winters and Bishop got to the bridge and locked the door.

"Corporal Hix we're hear and beginning the detach on your mark, are you ready," said Bishop.

The good news came just as they finished off the rest of the Xenos outside and the last two ran inside to meet up with the one that killed the private.

"We're ready Bishop… wait how are you suppost to get out," Said Hix with a worried expression.

"We can't I'm sorry."

"Godspeed," said the sarge as the ship detached.

When the ship was away the door to the bridge finally got broken open the sarge shot and killed two of the three last Xenos as Bishop set the course for deep space. The last Xeno quickly killed Winters and Bishop, it was now trapped in the ship.

"We did it Hix, now to figure out what went down here so we can get more dirk on the company," I said to the last of us, me Hix and the lieutenant.

"Yes and then to find Ripley and Newt."

"Who?"

"People that I used to know."  
"I'm afraid I can't let you do that company orders," said the lieutenant as he pulled out Lance's 1911 and shot them both to death.

Epilogue…

"Did you accomplish the mission lieutenant," asked Mr. Wayland?

"Yes sir the witnesses are dead and the orbiter is clear, but we lost the consulate ship."

"It's a small price to pay for security."

"What about the rookie on BG-386?"

"I have taken care of him and his friends. Now, we have confirmed the home planet of the Xenomorph but the Predators are still unknown. I am sending you there to overlook our little project with 12 squads of reinforcements, you will leave with the USS Sylvania and go to A6-454 after you claim your reward with the board of directors tomorrow."

"Thank you sir."

THE END.


End file.
